


After Hours

by Persiflage



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Character of Colour, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James likes being naughty in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend angelfireeast's birthday.

Alesha stands in front of James' bookcase, one volume tucked under her arm, and another in her hands as she searches for the reference she wants. She's so thoroughly engrossed in what she's reading that she isn't aware that James has returned to their office until a pair of arms slide around her torso, making her drop both books in surprise.

"James!"

"Yes love?" He presses her body back against his and she immediately notes his aroused state.

"I'm trying to get some work done," she says, then gasps as he nips on her right earlobe.

"Never mind." He is rucking up the front of her skirt with one hand as he nuzzles the side of her neck, and Alesha groans when he slides two fingers down her slit, pressing the silk of her thong against her skin.

"You're such a bad man," she says rather breathlessly.

"Mmm-hmm." He backs her away from the bookcase and over to his chair, then sits down, pulling her to sit sideways across his lap. Alesha groans again when he begins kissing her, then jerks in his embrace when he slips his fingers into her now-wet heat. She can barely think straight as he begins fingering her, twisting, rubbing and sliding his fingers around inside her so that her pleasure builds and builds and builds until she thinks that she will explode.

"That's my girl," James says, his voice low but full of satisfaction as her pleasure reaches its crescendo. He strokes her through the aftershocks of her orgasm until her body goes limp against his, then he slips his fingers free.

"All right?"

"More than all right," she answers, her tone languid.

He smirks at her, so she reaches out and grabs his wrist, pulling his hand to her mouth so she can suck clean the fingers that have just been so instrumental in her pleasure. It's James' turn to groan now as she swirls her tongue around his fingertips.

Once she's finished, she lifts herself off his lap, then she unfastens his trousers and frees his stiff prick. She bends over and laps at the head, easing his foreskin back and eliciting a moan of appreciation from her lover as she sucks and licks him.

Then she straightens up and releases him so that she can slip off her thong. "Ready?"

James nods mutely, as if he doesn't trust himself to speak, and she smirks at him, then straddles his lap, guiding his hard length into her body. Alesha watches his face as she sinks down onto his cock: at moments like this, he's no longer the controlled Crown Prosecutor, but a vulnerable man whom she can torment if she chooses. Tonight she doesn't choose to tease or torment, but instead she concentrates on giving him as much pleasure as he's just given her.

"I take it you did make sure we're here alone before you began?" she asks, somewhat belatedly.

He chuckles. "I did, although it's a bit late to ask now."

"That's your fault for distracting me," she says.

"But it was a nice distraction, wasn't it?"

"Very nice," she agrees, then smirks as he begins unbuttoning the white shirt she hadn't bothered to change out of after they got back from Court.

He pulls the shirt open, then cups both her breasts in his hands and she moans a little when his thumbs find her nipples and begin rubbing over the sensitive flesh. She can feel another orgasm building, so she begins to move faster, riding James harder, as she wants to bring him to a climax at the same time, if possible.

She watches his face for as long as she can, then her orgasm floods through her, and she gives a moan of pleasure as she feels James climaxing too.

She leans into his body and he wraps his arms around her, both of them breathing heavily, and both of them too limp to move for the moment.

"Still think I'm a bad man?" he asks after a while.

She giggles. "Definitely, but I _like_ bad men."

"Lucky me," he says, grinning. He holds her steady as she climbs off his lap, then releases her so he can rearrange himself and his clothing. When Alesha picks up her thong from the floor he grins again and she pockets it, then smirks when he looks surprised.

"If I'm a bad man, you're a bad girl," he tells her, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her.

"Since I've met you, I've become steadily more depraved," she tells him cheerfully.

He laughs, then gets to his feet. "Shall we go?"

She nods, then goes to retrieve the books she'd dropped earlier when James startled her. She carries them over to her desk for further perusal in the morning, then gathers her things and joins James at the door as he prepares to turn out the lights. He drapes an arm around her as they walk down the corridor to the lift and she smiles up at him, looking forward to spending the rest of the evening and the night with him.


End file.
